


Hold Tight

by orphan_account



Series: Cling (OT5) [1]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, OT5, birthday giftfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a particularly cold mission, Sephiroth, Genesis, Zack, and Angeal end up needing to keep a particular cadet from freezing his pants off. And if that happens to start a new chapter of their lives, who's complaining? Pairing: SGZAC. A belated birthday oneshot for the glorious Tobirion!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Tight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tobiroth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiroth/gifts).



__  
The first time was from necessity.  


* * *

"Don't worry, Strife. We'll have you warm in no time." Genesis said. His voice was utterly calm. It did not betray even a whisper of the concern in his eyes.

"I'm not worried, sir." Cloud replied. He sounded distant even though he was only a few paces away.

Genesis glanced back to the cadet walking doggedly behind him. He had to lean to peer past Angeal. He and Zack were walking before and after Cloud in their line, providing him with at least some shelter from the wind. Cloud looked deathly pale, but even as Genesis watched, the blond waved off help from Zack, continuing unassisted along the path Genesis was melting for them.

Genesis's control over fire elements was precise and unparallelled, but even he was beginning to wear thin. It had been a long day. His hair was an absolute mess, and the only reason the rest of him was any cleaner by comparison was that he was sopping wet from melting the waist deep snow.

Still. It was infinitely preferable to having to watch while the feisty blond forced his way through snow drifts with his blue lips pressed into a line of determination.

"Gen." Angeal rumbled. "Turks just radioed in. No choppers can fly in the storm. We're on our own till it clears."

"Brilliant." Genesis snapped, his breath misting with the words in an angry puff of steam. "Your student better have learned his lesson about bringing his little friends on missions!"

"Genesis." Angeal sighed.

"Hey!" Zack objected from the back of their crew. "Cloud did really well! It's not his fault we got snowed in in the middle of everything!"

"You did do well, Cloud." Angeal rumbled in agreement. Genesis could hear him shift behind him to half-face the younger two. "Under different circumstances, we would be delighted for your company."

"It's alright, sir." Cloud sounded even softer, like Genesis's words had driven some of the air out of him. "I know I'm a burden right now…"

Angeal thumped Genesis lightly on the shoulder in rebuke, and Genesis huffed, pausing where he stood to turn to him, releasing the fire spell for the moment.

"Look." He snapped. "I can either be nice, or I can melt the fucking snow. If you want warm fuzzies, you do the talking."

"Um, sirs?" Cloud said in a soft voice. "I know this is my fault and everything, but can we keep moving? I don't think I ought to be standing still…"

"Gods above, Strife." Genesis sighed, shaking his head and turning back to his task. "I'm sorry. This isn't your fault."

"Genesis gets high-strung sometimes, but he means well." Zack said fondly from the back of the line. "If he wasn't worried about you, he wouldn't be acting all grumpy."

"Hey!" Genesis's fire flared a little, and Angeal grunted behind him at the wave of heat. A swath of snow melted around them.

He would have scolded the puppy, but a strange pressure built around them as a gust of wind hit, scattering snow around. Genesis clenched his teeth, scowling as that pressure intensified for a moment, as though his ears were popping with altitude. He squinted into the snow, making out the dark shape that had brought that wave of unpleasantness with him. He could see his shape just well enough to watch when the vast wing vanished in a flurry of black feathers. With the disappearance, the pressure building around them died, and he let out a breath, closing his eyes for a moment in relief. He glanced back to Angeal, exchanging a look. He caught his friend rolling his shoulders in discomfort, and knew he'd felt the internal call to release the inhuman appendages he carried as well.

He couldn't say he blamed Sephiroth him for kicking up the wind to keep Cloud and Zack from seeing, but he resented it nonetheless. The wind was icy on his cheeks, and even with the bulk of Angeal to block him from the gale Cloud was shivering fiercely again, his cheeks tinged bright pink.

"Sephiroth," Angeal called, lifting a hand as though he'd just seen their friend. Genesis rolled his eyes at the forced performance, but turned towards their previously absent comrade. "Did you find anything?"

"There is a mountainside ahead spotted with caves." Sephiroth rumbled in reply, his low voice carrying through the blizzard's moaning wind, even as he approached them, crunching easily through the snow. "I believe we can access them with relative ease."

"Which direction," Genesis sighed. "And don't tell me, you know I don't have internal compass like you. Just point."

Sephiroth pointed, his expression flat, but he cast Genesis a mild warning look before his strange eyes averted to Cloud. Genesis wanted to spit like an offended cat at the way Sephiroth's face softened while he observed the freezing cadet. It wasn't that he didn't understand the instinct to protect the little blond, but he, Sephiroth, and Angeal had been sharing their lives and beds for years now, and the silver-haired man had never looked at him like that. He glanced back with venom in his eyes, but he couldn't maintain it. The little cadet was trying to look all stoic and strong, even as he shivered himself to bits with Zack wrapping him up in a warm, friendly hug.

"Let's go, then." Genesis huffed. "You'd better walk behind me, since you're the one with the bird-brain."

"What?" Sephiroth cast him a mildly affronted look, even as he walked over.

"Uncanny sense of direction," Angeal supplied. "If it were said in less-insulting terms, anyway."

"Oh." Sephiroth blinked, stepping into the cleared area around Genesis. "Because of migrations. As in 'Bird Migration' by Thomas Alerstam."

"Is he okay?" Cloud asked Zack in a tiny whisper.

He sounded genuinely concerned, bless his little heart. Genesis had to smile to himself as he started walking again, even as he heard Sephiroth's little huff of dissatisfaction.

"Oh, he's fine." Zack said happily. "He just likes books. You should hear the stuff he can quote about positions!"

"Zachary." Angeal scolded, even as Cloud burst into soft, helpless giggles.

"Oh, right, and also, remember about the enhanced hearing, buddy."

Cloud's laughing ended in a little mortified squeak. Genesis wasn't certain, but he was fairly sure he heard Sephiroth react to that with a low chuckle of his own.

It was not a terrible trek to the cave, Sephiroth had been right about that much. But by the time they got there Cloud was a trembling wreck, half-supported by Zack. Angeal was flanking him on his other side, and they'd shifted positions so that Cloud could walk closer to the radiating heat of Gen's spell. Even with the added impact of the wind no longer being blocked by Angeal, it seemed a better solution compared to leaving him entirely unwarmed.

"Hey, it's actually pretty roomy!" Zack proclaimed happily, his voice echoing off the empty walls.

"Zack," Angeal scolded softly. "Not too loud. The last thing we need is an avalanche to get us stuck in here."

"Technically it would help keep the heat in." Sephiroth commented with a shrug.

"Come here, Cloud," Genesis gestured to him as he sat down on the stone floor, pressing a hand against the ground and heating it slightly before finally releasing the fire spell.

Cloud walked over, hunched in on himself. He hesitated when Genesis lifted his hands to him, but succumbed when the redhead gestured impatiently. He couldn't help the little triumphant smile as the blond folded gratefully into his arms, sitting on the floor and shivering quietly. He let out a soft breath of relief as the floor warmed him.

"It would be best for you to rest between two of us," Angeal offered, pulling his sword harness off and reverently laying it aside, walking over to remove Rapier for Genesis so he wouldn't have to rise away from Cloud. "First Classes are notoriously warm, after all. It wouldn't be a bad idea for you to be in on the action either, Zack. You're enhanced, but you're not immune to the cold."

"You're telling me," Zack laughed, grinning warmly. "I'm in. Don't have to tell me twice. Scoot closer to Gen, Cloud, I want a spot on the hot rock."

"Genesis." The redhead corrected in a hiss, even as he wrapped his arms around Cloud, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"Let me see your hands." Angeal rumbled, walking over and crouching before Cloud, extending his hands expectantly.

Cloud offered his shaking fingers, and Genesis hissed in sympathy. He was glad to see that they weren't black with frostbite, but their coloring was definitely off, more grey-blue than healthy pink.

"They'll recover," Angeal rumbled, covering Cloud's hands with his own. "Don't rub them. Let them warm up naturally over the night. Rubbing can—"

"Cause wear, tear, and rust?" Zack suggested happily as he snuggled in at Cloud's side, nuzzling against the arm Genesis had wrapped around him.

Sephiroth snorted from where he stood separate from the group, so quietly that Genesis doubted the younger two members of their entourage noticed. His broad shoulders shook with almost-silent laughter, the quietest of chuckles escaping him. Angeal looked highly annoyed, but Genesis knew very well his stoic friend would never be able to bring himself to complain about Sephiroth of all people laughing.

"Puppy." He warned instead.

"You said you'd stop calling me that when I reached Second." Zack complained, though even those words were playful. "Besides, weren't you going to cuddle me and Cloud to keep us warm?"

"You did say you would cuddle him," Genesis purred. "Cloud makes a VERY nice armful, I must say."

He smiled when he felt the cadet's heart rate pick up and his cheeks flushed brightly in his pale face. His vascular reactions were still working normally, then. It was good to know.

"Oh my gods, this is really happening." Cloud whispered into the cave, his breath misting before his face.

"What, snuggles with the First Classes?" Zack asked with a laugh. "They spend more time snuggling than you'd think!"

"That's enough, Zack." Angeal scolded. "If we're going to pile up, lay down. The ground should still be warm enough from Genesis's spell. Speaking of, thank you, Genesis."

"Finally, someone with manners." Genesis replied haughtily. "You would do well to learn those from Angeal as well, Zachary."

"Ah, I'm sorry, thank you," Cloud whispered, sniffling as his nose finally started to catch up to how cold he was. "You were working so hard to keep me warm and—"

"Oh, Cloud dear you're fine." Genesis patted the cadet's chest as he guided him down to lie on the warmed cave floor. "After all, you're still new. And half frozen, so obviously not functioning at your best. You get a pass until you're at least a Third Class."

"I failed the Soldier entrance exam." Cloud muttered sleepily. Genesis gave him a little squeeze at how tired he sounded. "Don't know if I'll retake it..."

"That's why I brought him along," Zack explained, snuggling up against Cloud, wrapping him and Genesis both in a warm hug. "Serious self-esteem issues. I thought a field trip might help him feel a little better."

"Don't be silly, of course you'll retake it." Genesis scoffed, snuggling shamelessly against Cloud from behind. He really was a sweet little armful, even as cold as he was. "Someone stubborn enough to hike through all that snow without a word of complaint surely won't give up at one try."

"It was my third..." Cloud muttered.

"He's still awfully cold." Angeal commented softly, reaching over Zack to touch a hand to Cloud's cheek.

There was a thunk from across the cave, and Cloud started in Gen's arms, halfway waking up to look over and see what had made the noise.

Sephiroth dropped his second pauldron without ceremony, his open-fronted coat looking rather ridiculous without the attached armor. He drew it off smoothly, not even shivering as the cold air met his bare skin. Genesis blinked in surprise as the man walked over. Sephiroth crouched by Cloud and set his prized leather jacket over the trembling cadet like a poorly-fitted blanket.

Cloud stared at him out of wide blue eyes. It was hard to tell whether they were glassy with cold or hero worship. Genesis felt a brief sting of bitterness at Sephiroth for acting the hero again, but let it go when Cloud gave a piteous sniffle, tears welling in his eyes as he curled up under the coat.

"Thank you, Sir..." He whispered, his voice barely catching in his throat, coming out in a tiny dry whisper.

"It is no trouble." Sephiroth replied blankly. "I don't feel the cold. It would be a shame for you to be injured or made ill after doing such good work during the mission itself."

"Pfft. 'Don't feel the cold' indeed." Genesis scoffed. "Just because you can hold back your body's response to it doesn't mean you don't feel it. Get your ass down here and snuggle with the rest of us."

Sephiroth blinked at him in alarm, tilting his head. The vacant look in his eyes made Genesis want to pummel him and kiss him at once, and if he hadn't been holding onto the shivering Cloud he might have given into both impulses, though he would have had a hard time deciding on what order to carry through with them in.

"Gen's right, Seph." Angeal rumbled. "You should stay warm. Besides, you might not radiate heat, but you're still pretty warm. It will be good for the boys."

"You can lie across all of us," Zack giggled. "Seph blanket."

"You're delirious." Genesis commented, though he paired it with a soft pet of Zack's hair, pretending he didn't hear the little sniffle the young Second gave. "Too much cold and excitement."

"Sir?" Cloud peered up at Sephiroth out of those wide blue eyes over the lip of his coat. "Please? I don't want you to be too cold without your jacket..."

Sephiroth wavered for a moment. Genesis saw his eyes flicker to the cave door, then back to their huddle. He lifted a hand to his friend in invitation, and after a long while Sephiroth took it, slowly kneeling down behind Genesis and eventually pressing up behind him. His hands stayed stiff at his sides for a moment, then he curled against Genesis, wrapping his arm over him. Genesis smirked in amusement as he watched Sephiroth's hand hover over Cloud's form for a solid minute before he finally placed it on the leather of his own coat over the young man. Angeal reached over from the other side to pat his knuckles lightly.

"Took you so long. He's already asleep." Genesis murmured. "And just think how pleased he would have been to know you were touching him in addition to lending him your coat."

Sephiroth shifted restlessly at his back, and after a moment he pressed his chilly nose against the back of Genesis's neck, burrowing into his hair to hide his face from the cold.

"I do not like to indulge hero worship." He muttered softly.

"Seph, this isn't indulging hero worship." Zack commented from the middle of their pile, sniffling softly. "You're just being kind to him. If anything, I'm pretty sure he's more smitten with you than worshiping you now."

"Just what I need..." Sephiroth muttered. "Another boyfriend..."

"What, two is too complicated for you?" Genesis teased.

"Hey, two and a half," Zack protested. "We've kissed and stuff!"

"Keep your voice down." Angeal scolded softly. "Don't wake Cloud up. He deserves the sleep."

"Two and a half." Sephiroth quietly agreed against Genesis's neck, sounding distinctly weary himself.

"He did well, though, right?" Zack said softly. "If not for the blizzard, he'd have been a real asset on the team."

"He did fine." Angeal rumbled, and their huddle shifted just a little as the bigger man squeezed the youngest member of their team and relationship. "But I'm still a little surprised you asked for him to come along on this mission in particular. It was a little dangerous, don't you think?"

"Well, yeah," Zack muttered. "But all three of you were going to be here. I wanted to see how he fit."

"How he fit?" Genesis repeated, slowly stroking Cloud's shoulder under the warm jacket, smiling at how the cadet was pressed back against him, soaking up his warmth.

"You know," Zack muttered. "With the four of us."

"Oh." Genesis blinked at the puppy, then gave a little chuckle. "I would say he fit perfectly well. Wouldn't you, Angeal?"

"He has true promise as a Soldier." Angeal agreed. "And I like his sense of responsibility. Even if it is slightly disproportionate."

"So can he come to movie night some time?" Zack pleaded softly, sniffling through his words again and wiggling a little.

For a moment, Genesis met Angeal's eyes, considering. Their movie night was something rather sacred to them, after all. It had taken a long time for all of them to agree on letting Zack come at first, despite his close relationship with Angeal and obvious merits in personality.

"He can come." Sephiroth said against Genesis's neck, following the words with a quiet yawn. "At least to the ones at my house."

Genesis huffed in frustration, even as he smiled. He never got to see Sephiroth yawn. The man never let anything more than a flicker of emotion show while he was being observed, but the moment he was plastered to their backs and holding on while they slept, he was all soft kisses and big wildcat yawns.

"I thought you didn't want to encourage hero worship?" Zack teased, though his voice carried a little confusion.

"I don't." Sephiroth agreed. "But you were the one who said he was more 'smitten' than 'worshipful.' Perhaps I would like to encourage the former."

"Oh," Genesis blinked in surprise, a look of delight filtering across his face even as he snuggled against the spiky blonde hair that was the only visible part of the blond. "I see."

Angeal patted Sephiroth's hand again, even as Zack started giggling. Genesis couldn't help but smile as Sephiroth sighed against his neck, dropping a light kiss there.

"How far did you look, dearest?" He whispered to the so-called Silver General. "You're only this cuddly when you're really worn down."

"It took me a while." Sephiroth admitted, but that was all he said on the subject.

"Idiot." Genesis scolded fondly. "That settles it then. No more talking. If even Captain Stoic needs to sleep, then we all do."

Of course, his edict wasn't the end of the murmuring and shifting. Zack was notoriously bad about going to sleep once they'd decided to. He still had the little reserve-pool of energy within himself that he apparently had to use up before he could drop off. He restrained himself admirably, managing not to kick Cloud even once while he shifted and wiggled into the comfiest position he could.

Eventually, after a few soft curses and a little mild scolding from Angeal (and some not-so-mild scolding from Genesis himself) they fell asleep, tangled together. Genesis was awake long enough to feel Sephiroth's long legs twine with his own and Zack's fingers thread affectionately through his over Cloud's stomach, next to where Angeal and Sephiroth were holding one anothers hands. Cloud slumbered in relative warmth and comfort between them all, and it might have just been Genesis's limited experience with the boy, but he looked more at peace than he had seen him before.

* * *

__  
The second time was for fun.  


* * *

"Gods above, Sephiroth, why is it so cold in here?" Genesis groused the moment he walked into Sephiroth's apartment.

"Burrr," Zack added cheerfully, ducking around Angeal into the apartment. "Did winter hit early in here? Have you been thinking dark thoughts and frosting your windows?"

"Zack." Angeal scolded mildly, closing the door behind him. The scold had a fond note to it, though.

"You're early." Sephiroth commented blankly, walking into the main room to greet them, though his version of a greeting was to glance over all of them and give a brief nod.

"Sephiroth." Genesis said, twirling a finger in the chilly air. "Why is it freezing in your apartment."

"Oh." Sephiroth glanced at the vent that was obviously still blowing cold air into the room. "The air conditioner is… Broken."

"Broken." Genesis repeated skeptically.

"Mm." Sephiroth had on his most intentionally unaffected face. Angeal immediately suspected duplicity. "Most unfortunate. Though it means that your sodas will stay cool longer, Zachery."

"You got me soda?" Zack perked up, jogging towards the kitchen.

He paused on his way through the living room, backtracked, and dropped a kiss on Sephiroth's cheek. Green cat-like eyes flicked, and Sephiroth turned to watch him go. Something about the movement reminded Angeal of some praying mantises he'd seen in the forests during his youth. He shook off the disturbing thought quickly.

"Well," Genesis huffed. "It's all well and good for us, we're practically portable heaters. But Cloud is coming by tonight, and he'll freeze his pretty little ass off."

"Genesis!" Angeal scolded.

"Oh loosen up." The redhead huffed. "It's gorgeous and you know it."

"But I don't say it outloud." Angeal sighed, crossing his arms. "Besides, that area is reasonably well padded. I'm more worried about his fingers."

Genesis beamed at him in approval, flopping onto Sephiroth's sofa.

"I considered that." Sephiroth said blankly. "I suppose he will just have to sit between us all to stay warm."

"Ah, so that's what this is about." Genesis purred. "A ploy?"

"Sephiroth, go turn your AC off and your heat on." Angeal sighed. "If you want him to cuddle with you, you'll have to ask like a normal person."

"I can't."

"Sure you can," Zack soothed, leaning gently against Sephiroth as he returned to the room. "You're better at communicating than you think."

"No, I mean I can't turn off the air conditioning."

Angeal lifted an eyebrow at him, then walked into the hallway. He gave a soft laugh of surprise when he saw the controls, shaking his head slowly.

"Well," he said after a moment. "You're thorough."

"Did you melt it?" Genesis asked suspiciously, leveling a playful glare at Sephiroth.

"Just crushed it." Angeal answered as Sephiroth averted his eyes in quiet embarrassment.

"You like him that much?" Zack asked with a small smile, almost but not quite teasing.

Sephiroth kept his eyes averted, and as far as the others in the room were concerned, that was answer enough.

The timid knock on the door interrupted any ribbing that might have taken place over that revelation. Sephiroth cast a pleading look towards Angeal, and the honorable First heaved a sigh, shaking his head.

"Only if he's comfortable with it." He warned, lifting a finger at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth blinked at him, but nodded slowly. "Of course."

Angeal smiled at Cloud when he opened the door. It was hard not to. The young man had been coming to their weekly gatherings for at least a month now, but he always hovered in the doorway with a tentative, awkward smile, as though awaiting the official invitation before deciding whether or not it was real.

"Good evening." Cloud said, smiling warmly as Angeal ushered him inside. "Sorry I'm a little late I…"

He trailed off, blinking. Angeal watched goosebumps spring to life on his arms.

"The air conditioner is broken." Angeal said, managing not to stumble only the words only because it really was the truth.

"Oh." Cloud said after a moment, blinking as they walked together into the living room.

"Hi, Spike!" Zack greeted warmly, grabbing Cloud in a tight hug. "I missed you! You work too much!"

The trooper's uncertain look melted into a delighted smile and he squeezed Zack back. Angeal felt something in his chest soften. Only a little while ago, Cloud would have frozen under the touch from the puppy. Now he squeezed his friend briefly then tried to shove him off. It only worked once Zack let it, of course, but he didn't rub in his superior strength.

"I should probably grab my sweater." Cloud said through his fond grin. "I don't want to be shivering all through movie night."

"Of course," Angeal said, glancing to Sephiroth as the man shifted. "We should have sent you a message to let you know."

"If you'd like though, Sephiroth has a lovely arsenol of blankets and warm drinks." Genesis offered almost before Angeal could finish apologizing. "I'm certain none of us would object to huddling under blankets for movie night. It will be an adventure."

"You have blankets?" Cloud asked, blinking in confusion as he looked to Sephiroth. "I thought Soldiers didn't get cold?"

"They are comforting." Sephiroth commented blankly, the emotion they'd seen on his face before Cloud arrived erased by concern and uncertainty.

"And it's not that we don't get cold." Zack teased mildly. "It's just that we can handle it. Whadda ya say, Spike? Up for another snuggle session?"

"So long as you don't drool in my hair like last time." Cloud teased eagerly. Angeal let out a slow breath seeing how delighted the young man looked.

Sephiroth fetched the pile of blankets from the other room, looking as calm and innocent as if he hadn't piled them there for just this occasion. Genesis went to the kitchen and returned with mugs of hot chocolate for everyone in attendance. Except for himself, of course. Angeal cast a look to Sephiroth when he caught a whiff of Genesis's tea.

"You got Banora White tea?"

"With Genesis coming over, it seemed like a wise investment." Sephiroth replied, even as he poked gingerly at the video player, as though it might explode if he touched it too hard. It might have, Angeal mentally conceded.

The rest of the night, Cloud switched back and forth from huddling with one of them to the others. He was shy at first, but quickly seemed to grow to enjoy the game as he found himself welcomed under any of their blankets as they watched movies together.

Angeal had to focus very hard on the film to maintain his honor while Cloud huddled in his lap, his fingers brushing lightly over his chest in a way that could not have been intended solely for warmth. The wicked half-smile that he noted on the Cadet's face when he shifted uneasily confirmed his suspicion, and after a long moment, he wrapped an arm around the young man's waist.

They stayed that way until Zack started whining and making grabby hands at his friend. Then Cloud bolted out of his lap to his friend, laughing all the way there. No one cared that they lost the movie's dialogue for a moment. Not even the usually prickly Genesis. Angeal was happy to watch the young man slide between them easily, ending up more often than not under the covers with Sephiroth.

"Well, he's just awfully warm!" Cloud explained when Genesis mentioned it, though that did not explain the red of his cheeks when he replied.

"You bet he is!" Zack said, tossing his own blanket aside and sprinting across the freezing cold living room to dart under the blanket on Sephiroth's other side. "I demand that you share Sephiroth snuggles!"

"Mm." Genesis stretched across the room under his own blanket. "If you ask me, it's colder than it was on that mission in here. Angeal, dearest, we had better settle on our little ones' other sides so they don't get frostbite."

"He's right, 'Geal." Zack pouted, casting his puppy-eyes at him. "My butt is pretty frosty. I need a big strong Soldier to protect it!"

Cloud laughed so hard he ended up choking, with a worried Sephiroth rubbing his back. Genesis cooed, snuggling in at his other side and smirking wryly in amusement.

By the time the movie was over, they were all so tangled up together under the blankets that it would have taken far too long to untangle from each other. So instead, they stayed where they were, sheltered from the cold in each other's arms. The look of calm joy on Sephiroth's face as Cloud pillowed on his shoulder was such a pretty sight that Angeal released the idea of scolding his fellow First at all. This time, at least.

* * *

__  
The third time was in fear.  


* * *

"For the last time Zack, I'm fine." Genesis sighed, closing his eyes and thumping his head against the crisp white pillow.

"You've been here all day getting fixed up." Zack objected, keeping hold of Genesis's wrist, where he'd been holding his pulse point for solid minutes. "And Hollander wouldn't let Seph and I in to see you. Much less tell us anything."

Genesis huffed, carefully avoiding looking at the tall, silent figure leaning against the wall and watching him with unnerving green eyes. 'Bastard' he thought to himself, before clenching his eyes shut, trying to shake the venomous thought.

"It was just a minor complication, Zack." Angeal's voice sounded miles away, even though he was sitting at Genesis's other side in a chair right by the bed. "They happen."

"But—"

"Leave it, Zachary." Sephiroth's voice was cold. It was a far cry from the playful teasing tone he'd used when they started their session in the VR room. "He obviously wants to keep his secrets."

"Seph, come on…"

The general ignored him, turning away from his three boyfriends and stalking towards the door.

"What a surprise," Genesis muttered, his words dripping with noxious fury. "You, turning your back on your friends. That's never happened before."

Sephiroth whirled on him, his silver hair gleaming and flashing in the sterile light of Hollander's lab. His voice was sharp with anger. "You are the one who—"

As suddenly as his rage had appeared, it vanished again. He broke off abruptly halfway through his sentence, his head tilting. Then he let out a slow breath and his expression softened.

Genesis clenched his fists, shifting, getting ready to unleash the fury building inside him on the readily available target Sephiroth represented. Angeal laid a quelling hand on his shoulder and Zack's brows twisted in worry, but Genesis inhaled deeply, more than ready to blow them both off and explode at the so-called 'hero.' Then what had drawn Sephiroth's attention finally worked its way through the fuzz of misdirected anger crowding Genesis's thoughts. He only had a moment to register the sound of running boots before a man in regular-army gear shoved the door open, his helmet in hand and his skin and hair sweat-soaked.

Sephiroth stepped aside for the trooper as the young man cast aside his helmet like so much garbage, stumbling into the room on legs that seemed weak from running too hard. Genesis felt the twisting anger inside him dissipate as bright blue eyes locked on him.

"Genesis," Cloud gasped, panting hard. "They said you were hurt!"

"Oh, sweet Cloud…" Genesis sat up stiffly, extending his arms to the shaking red-faced infantryman. "It was only a scratch. I'm alright now."

Cloud did not reject the offer. He walked swiftly into Genesis's arms, wrapping him up in a hug. The smell of sweat and blood on him sobered Genesis and grounded him in reality.

"I heard something about a blood transfusion!" Cloud cried, visibly distraught, his hand stroking back through Genesis's hair. "Are you sure you're okay? None of you have ever been hurt that badly!"

"It…" Genesis trailed off, his brows twisting as he leaned into Cloud's gentle, worried touches.

He glanced around the room, at Angeal's weary, almost-disappointed gaze—at Zack's worried anxiety where he hovered at his side—at the confusion and hurt in Sephiroth's eyes as he watched them huddle together from a great distance—at the tears gathered in Cloud's blue eyes, even as he recovered from his fear.

"Oh my loves." He whispered, closing his eyes and pressing his cheek to Cloud's shoulder. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?" Cloud asked, sounding bewildered and afraid.

"It's alright, Gen!" Zack objected quickly, his hand resting on Genesis's knee and squeezing gently.

"Genesis…" Angeal reached out, stroking a hand down his spine with tender fingers.

"It's not your fault," Genesis whispered. "Not any of you. I'm sick. I'm sick, and Hollander doesn't know what's gone wrong."

"Don't cry…" Sephiroth took an uncertain half-step forward, even as the first tear slid down Genesis's face.

"You'll be okay." Zack said with a firm, soothing note to his voice. "We've got your back, Genesis. It's going to be okay."

Cloud tightened his arms around Gen's shoulders, burrowing his face in red hair. Angeal's hand went still against his friend's spine, flattening into a warm, bracing support.

"I might not be." Genesis warned softly, even as he turned into Cloud's hold, drawing the young man closer until he was settled in his lap. "Hollander doesn't know if he can fix it."

"Then we'll call in Hojo." Sephiroth said sharply. "Just because he's a monster doesn't mean he isn't a genius. I still have some leverage against him. If you need it, I will make him help you."

"We will.' Zack corrected, snuggling up closer to Cloud and Genesis. "Don't worry, Gen. We'll figure something out."

"I'd really just like to go home right now." Genesis whispered, sitting back from Cloud's shoulder and wiping his face off.

"I'll give you a hand up." Angeal offered in a low rumble.

"Oh no you don't boss man." Zack objected. "You donated for his transfusion, right? No heavy lifting allowed."

"I beg your pardon, did you just call me heavy?" Genesis sniffed, hoping against hope that his partners would rise to the teasing.

Zack laughed, the sound warm and delighted as ever, and the tension in the room relaxed by another fraction.

"I'm fine to walk." Genesis said firmly, kissing Cloud's hair before sliding out of bed. "I don't need doting on."

He blinked, and between one moment and the next Sephiroth was at his side, hovering in the way that only someone who has no idea what to do can hover. He stood near Genesis, his hands half-raised, his gaze fixed and apprehensive. Angeal chuckled at them as he stood up, Zack staying by his side.

"Looks like someone disagrees." The handsome First teased as Zack wrapped an arm around his waist in support.

"I should have prevented you from being hurt." Sephiroth said blankly and instantly, as though he were being questioned. "I will do what i can to keep you from further harm."

"Sephiroth, you literally didn't do anything wrong." Angeal huffed.

"And the last thing I need is you being a hero at me." Genesis spat.

Sephiroth withdrew a little, and a hurt look flashed briefly over his face. Cloud slapped Genesis on the arm before Zack could finish drawing breath to object.

"Apologize!" He ordered, his blond eyebrows furrowed.

"What?" Genesis blinked at their precious cadet.

"I said apologize." Cloud demanded. "You and Angeal have both said it wasn't his fault, right? And even if it was, he's sorry! There's no reason to be an asshole!"

"It's fine, Cloud." Sephiroth's voice was low, and he stayed rooted in place as he spoke, not joining their little huddle.

Genesis clenched his jaw, lifting a hand to his head and closing his eyes. There was a headache pounding behind his temples. His shoulder ached, and he could already feel the scar tissue that would be there when they removed the bandages. He could still see the frozen, blank look on Sephiroth's face as he strode past him. Just that morning their stony friend had been joking with him. Citing the loveless passage he recited and giving him and Angeal both a fond, amused smile as they geared up to do battle. It was a far cry from the emotionally distant man before him now.

"Goddess…" He whispered, closing his eyes tightly. "I'm sorry, Sephiroth. I didn't mean that."

"You obviously did." Sephiroth said dryly. "It's fine. If you're well I'll—"

"I'm not well." Genesis shook his head, hunching in on himself. "I'm anything but well. I never should have said those things to you. Never should have escalated that fight."

"It's fine. I know you don't like my status."

"But I also know you don't like it either." Genesis said, forcing the admission past the pounding in his brain. "I feel all wrong. I just got so… So angry."

"Hollander was saying that it might affect judgement." Angeal offered quietly, resting his head against Genesis's as he stepped up beside him. "Don't be too harsh on yourself."

"What if I end up driving you all away?" Genesis asked, his voice half-desperate. "I could never exist alone, not know what it's like to be so loved."

"You won't be alone." Cloud soothed, apparently appeased by the apology. He stroked Genesis's hair, rising to his toes to press a soft, firm kiss to his temple.

"No way." Zack agreed. "There's no help for it. You're stuck with us. You're a love magnet, and I am your iron filing."

"What the hell, puppy?" Genesis asked with a soft, confused laugh.

"I don't know, you're the poet!" The dark-haired Soldier whined, pressing his face into Genesis's good shoulder without releasing his supporting grip on Angeal.

"He's right." Sephiroth said after a moment. Genesis lifted his head to meet the silver-haired General's eyes. "As poor as the metaphor was, he's right."

"I'm cold." Genesis muttered after a long moment of letting Sephiroth's words sink in. "You lot are always so excited to warm Cloud up, and now I'm barely covered in Soldiers at all."

A faint smile quirked perfect, pale lips.

"I think we can fix that."

They walked home slowly and silently. Genesis consented to letting Cloud duck under his arm and putting a little weight on the cadet. A little more than he was proud of, in fact. When they arrived he headed straight for the bed. He was quietly gratified when the others followed without needing to be convinced.

"This poor bed." Angeal muttered, shifting to sit behind Genesis on his cozy bed and wrap his arms around him, Zack, and Cloud all at once.

"It will hold." Sephiroth said, as though the certainty in his voice could change reality.

Genesis closed his eyes as his final love sat before him. Sephiroth moved slowly, melding himself into the hold with the others till warmth surrounded Genesis's aching body.

"Tell me I'll be alright." He demanded quietly.

"You will be alright, or this world will burn in punishment." Sephiroth whispered into his ear. "And I think your goddess knows better than to test me."

Genesis laughed softly at the words, shaking his head in amusement. Something deep inside him eased at the words, even as ridiculous as they were. Somehow when Sephiroth said things like that, he almost believed them.

* * *

_The fourth time was as a family..._

* * *

"Uugh, whose elbow is that?"

"Sorry Genesis!"

"Seph, I can't breathe."

"Stop wiggling, Zack."

"I think I hear my phone…"

"Would all of you shut up, I am trying to snuggle."

* * *

_...And so was every time after._

**Author's Note:**

> A very happy birthday to you, Tobi!!! Thanks for being such a good friend! I hope this little fic brought you joy!


End file.
